


Mine

by stephanericher



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on tumblr: Shige is slowly taking over his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> for risquetendencies on tumblr; hope this is good!
> 
> prompt: http://awful-aus.tumblr.com/post/116998137457/submitted-au-60

Ogiwara Shigehiro moves to Mochida’s hometown in his second year of high school; he shows up five minutes late saying he got lost on the way to homeroom and had it been anyone else Mochida would have been skeptical but the brightness and honesty that practically radiates off of him like heat from a nuclear reactor is impossible to ignore. Mochida’s awfully glad he’s the class representative (and thus it’s his duty to show the new kid, and there is only one, around). He follows Mochida like a cheerful puppy, peppering him with questions about activities and academics and general student life. He even asks if there’s a kendo team (something Mochida knows a lot about, given his status as newly-minted vice captain) and expresses interest in joining. By the end of the day, he’s given Mochida a nickname and has told him that since his friends all call him Shige, Mochida should, too.

Kendo tryouts are three days later, and Shige is much better than Mochida expected for such a careless guy. The slashes and parries seem to come naturally to him, and his stance is easy but surprisingly hard to attack. They need someone like him on the team; that’s for sure, and Mochida feels kind of proud that he knew Shige first (a notion he tries to stifle, because that’s just ridiculous).

* * *

Shige being Shige, he forgets things—rice on his face, his lunch at home (Mochida is happy to share, and Shige always brings extra for him the next day), that they have an English test or a history presentation (but he does just fine winging it), and when they all head to a tournament in the next prefecture, his rail pass.

“Mocchi? Will you drive me home?” he asks, and Mochida wouldn’t have been inclined to say no anyway, but he can’t refuse that expression.

Shige falls asleep on the drive back, face pressed against the car window and fingers tapping an unknown rhythm against his leg. It’s too cute, cuter than even his usual exuberance and Mochida has to stop himself from looking so damn often.

* * *

Shige forgets his rail pass several times more that year; Mochida doesn’t wonder (or care) for a second if it’s intentional or not. He tells himself that this sick and awkward crush should stop, but somehow manages to shut that voice up when he’s enjoying the alone time with Shige. His car fills up with empty fast-food bags and begins to smell like sweaty kendo gear more than anything, and he knows the route to Shige’s house better than he knows basic kendo moves by now. His radio is preset to Shige’s favorite pop station, and Mochida finds himself absently humming along to the tunes of the songs Shige likes to sing along to, loudly and off-key, or tapping his fingers to their beats on the steering wheel when the light is red.

It eventually becomes a tacit agreement between them; Shige doesn’t bother to try and remember his rail pass and they always go halvesies on gas and food on the way back. When Mochida drives to school he looks over, half-awake, expecting to see Shige beside him, and eventually he starts swinging by Shige’s house in the mornings, too. Teammates and classmates have commented that their friendship is odd—the straight arrow class rep and the loose cannon kendo star, but before Mochida can agree and shrug it off Shige slings his arm around Mochida’s neck and loudly proclaims that no one gets what he and Mochida have going on. (Mochida will fully concede that no one does get it, least of all himself, but that’s neither here nor there—and he will steadfastly try not to think that this sounds as if they’re a couple.)

* * *

Mochida is named team captain for their final year; he wonders if it’s perhaps arrogant to not be so surprised.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Shige says, jabbing him in his chest.

“Don’t poke me while I’m driving,” says Mochida.

Shige rolls his eyes and Mochida tries to keep his eyes on the road. “Not that, Mocchi. That you’re being narcissistic or something thinking that you’re going to be a good captain.”

“It’s not good to be overconfident,” says Mochida.

“But you were vice-captain all last year.” Shige shoves a handful of French fries into his mouth. “And you take care of me.”

Mochida tries really hard not to look Shige’s way, but he wouldn’t be a very good driver if he ignored the left side of the road completely. At least Shige’s face is pink, too.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Mochida finally manages, when they’re a block away from Shige’s house.

Shige just hums.

* * *

They have to go all the way to Tokyo for a match; Shige gets excited because it’s his hometown and he hasn’t been back in a year and some, and Mochida’s half-afraid he’s going to break the car window he’s going so haywire on the way there.

He calls his childhood best friend on the trip, and the joy with which he talks about even the most mundane things, like how long they’re going to be and what their strategy is for beating their opponents today, is so palpable and powerful Mochida wants to lace his fingers through it.

“Yeah, I’m with Mocchi. I told you about him; he’s my chauffer.”

Mochida playfully shoves Shige’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I know he just shoved me…yeah, no, I was just going to…I’m sorry, Mocchi.”

“I know you were kidding,” Mochida says with a smile.  
“Even so, you know I don’t take you for granted, right?”

Mochida reaches over and pats Shige’s shoulder. “Get back to your phone call.”

“Oh, sorry. Kuroko, you still there?”

* * *

They don’t win, but they come close; even so it’s better than they expected to do against a kendo powerhouse like this. Shige himself won his match against the other team’s ace, going into attack formation after attack formation and smoothly into defense almost too fast for Mochida to see what’s going on. Still, it’s not a bad showing at all. Shige’s friend Kuroko is there, too; he seems to be sizing Mochida up for some unknown purpose.

Shige’s really tired, and he falls asleep before he finishes his sandwich, barbecue sauce on his cheek. At a red light Mochida stops and wipes it off with a napkin; Shige laughs in his sleep and grabs Mochida’s hand. Mochida can’t dislodge it easily, and, well. He can drive one-handed for a little while.

All too soon, they’ve reached Shige’s house. Shige is still sleeping and Mochida has to shake him awake; he blinks blearily and damn, he’s too cute. Mochida’s too tired and this afternoon has been too much already, and before he can stop himself he’s leaned over and placed a kiss on Shige’s mouth.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs as he pulls back.

“Huh? For what?” says Shige. “Kuroko told me you might do that, but…”

“But what?” says Mochida.

“But I thought you didn’t really want to. Because it’s you, you’d have done it earlier if you did.”

“But I thought you wouldn’t want it. And…our friendship is really important to me, so I didn’t want to mess it up.”

“Stop worrying so much,” says Shige and he leans back in. “The only thing you should be sorry about is that you didn’t do it sooner.”

And this time, he lets Shige deepen the kiss, lets it last long enough to really enjoy it—sometimes, after all, it’s better to let Shige take the lead. 


End file.
